Jean Grey (Earth-616)
' Jean Elaine Grey' (Phoenix) is a mutant and was sent by her parents to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters due to her telekinetic powers. Unknown to her parents, the school served as a cover for the X-Men, a team of young superhuman mutants being trained by Charles Xavier to combat the threats posed by evil mutants who used their powers against humanity. Even though Jean was the first student to enroll, Xavier didn't have her joined the school until he had collected four more students. She became the fifth member of the X-Men and the first female to join the team, which also consisted of Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, and Beast. Shortly after joining the team, Jean fell for Cyclops but was too shy to make a move on him. Cyclops quickly became deputy leader of the X-Men. While he was a skilled tactician, Cyclops' social skills were lacking. He had fallen in love with Jean as well, but his reserved demeanor prevented him from expressing his feelings for her. For a long time, Cyclops refused to admit it, even to himself, that he had feelings for Jean. After officially graduating from Xavier's school, her parents transferred her to Metro Colege. She remained a part-time member of the X-Men when time allowed for it but missed being a full-time superhero. She was eventually able to return to the team, which was when Jean and Cyclops revealed their feelings toward one another. Relatives *Hans Knoblach (ancestor, deceased) *Gertrude Hunter (ancestor, deceased) *Fiona Knoblach (ancestor, deceased) *William Knoblach (collateral ancestor) *Gloria Knoblach (collateral ancestor, deceased) *Charles Grey (ancestor, deceased) *Malkin Grey (ancestor, deceased) *Eleanor Grey (ancestor, deceased) *Lady Jean Grey (ancestor, deceased) *John Grey (father, deceased) *Elaine Grey (mother, deceased) *Sara Grey-Bailey (sister, deceased) *Julia Grey (sister, deceased) *Roger Grey (brother, deceased) *Liam Grey (brother, deceased) *Scott Summers (husband, deceased) *Nathan Summers (step-son) *Rachel Grey (daughter) *Rachel Grey (daughter) *Nathaniel Grey (son) *Tyler Dayspring (step-grandson, deceased) *Hope Summers (adoptive granddaughter) *Brian Grey (paternal uncle, deceased) *Phyllis Dennefer (maternal aunt, deceased) *Roy Dennefer (maternal uncle, deceased) *Fred Harriman (paternal relative, deceased) *Derry Campbell (niece, deceased) *Julian (nephew, deceased) *Joseph Bailey (nephew, deceased) *Gailyn Bailey (niece, deceased) *Bekka Wallis (niece, deceased) *Mary-Margaret (niece, deceased) *Kindra (niece, deceased) *Terry Maguire (relative, deceased) *Madelyne Pryor (clone) Powers and Abilities Powers Jean Grey has been stated to be an Omega Level Mutant. By birth, Jean is among the most powerful telepaths, telekinetics, and psychics. She is also one with the Phoenix Force and, while acting as its avatar, she is one of the most powerful abstract entities in the universe. Initially, Jean's powers were simply restricted to telekinesis and even lifting her own weight quickly tired her. With training, her telekinetic ability improved, but it wasn't until she was released from the stasis chamber she was placed in by the Phoenix Force that her telekinetic ability really started to become powerful. Jean's telepathic abilities were suppressed at a young age by Charles Xavier after she connected with her dying friend. Later, Xavier released the mental blocks for a more mature Jean. Telekinesis: Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate objects however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts, and create protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. *''Telekinetic blasts:'' She can project concussive force blasts of psychokinetic energy. *''Telekinetic flight:'' She can simulate flight by telekinetically levitating her own body. *''Force fields:'' She can create telekinetic shields to protect herself and others or to lift multiple heavy objects. *''Psychic firebird:'' She can manifest her telekinetic ability as a psychic firebird, the claws of which can inflict both physical and mental damage. *''Tactile telekinesis:'' She can utilize a personal force field of telekinetic energy to enhance her physical attributes, such as her strength and durability. *''Matter transmutation:'' Jean can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level. She can turn wood into gold, plants into crystals, or cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure. Telepathy: Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens, or dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. After her absorption of Psylocke's specialized telepathy, Jean's own telepathic skill and power were increased to a level at which she could create psychic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. However, this enhanced telepathy came at the temporary cost of her telekinesis. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: *''Astral projection:'' Jean can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the Astral Plane, she can mentally create psychic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will or though contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Memory alteration:'' She can erase, implant, restore, or alter the memories of others. *''Mental detection:'' Jean can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mental paralysis:'' Jean can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental possession:'' She can possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Mental sedation:'' Jean can telepathically sedate her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to sedate them. *''Mind cloaking:'' She has the ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devices or by other telepaths. *''Mind control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind link:'' Jean has the ability to develop a mental link with any person, remaining as a connection to that individual. *''Mind transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body is somehow killed. *''Neural jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, increasing a mutant's powers temporarily to incredible levels. *''Personality alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Power dilation:'' Jean can place psychic inhibitors in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Psychic blasts:'' Jean can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, unconsciousness, or rendering them brain-dead. *''Psychic shields:'' She can erect psychic shields for protection of herself and the minds of others. *''Telepathic illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. Empathy: On many occasions, Jean has demonstrated incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate, and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force has chosen her as its rightful human host. Abilities Combat: Jean has demonstrated proficient skill in astral combat, hand-to-hand combat, psychic combat, as well as armed combat. Notes *Phoenix doesn't strictly subscribe to the X-Men ideals; she has killed her enemies before, such as Prism and MeMe. *Phoenix's best friend is Storm. Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:X-Men members Category:Summers family